Just a bet
by mila2
Summary: After placing a bet with his fellow Slytherins, on whether he will be able to earn Hermione's trust then brake her, Draco never imagines he will find himself falling for the 'filthy little mudblood'.


Plot- After placing a bet with his fellow Slytherins, on whether he will be able to earn Hermione's trust then brake her, Draco never imagines he will find himself falling for the 'filthy little mudblood'.  
  
[WARNING: I suck at summaries so just read and review and make up your own mind!]  
  
Sucka for DM/HG!!!  
  
Hermione sighed as she hopped onto Hogwarts express and looked for an empty carriage.  
  
She looked at her watch, "Those two are always late" she muttered, referring to Harry and Ron.  
  
She threw her bag onto an empty chair and pulled out a book: The myths of magical tales.  
  
It had become her new favourite novel and she found it was far more informative then: Hogwarts, a history.  
  
She turned to page fifty-seven and began to read:  
  
One of the many myths of magic world is that pureblooded families posses much more power then muggle-borns. In fact it is quite the contrary, Witches or wizards who come from muggle families are more likely to have more knowledge then those who are pure blooded.  
  
Hermione snapped her book shut as she heard a cold voice come from the doorway, "What ya reading there, mudblood".  
  
Hermione winced at the 'mudblood' though it didn't nearly bother her as much as it used to.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy!" she said coolly, deciding to look out the window then to make eye contact with him.  
  
"No" he said in a somewhat amused tone, "No, I don't think I will" he walked over to where she was sitting and plopped himself next to her, stretching comfortably.  
  
"So....." Draco said looking around the empty (besides Hermione and himself, of course) compartment, "your boyfriends not here to protect you I see" he smirked as a look of anger spread across her face.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how pretty she had become, but quickly shook his head to dismiss that thought.  
  
Coincidently she was thinking along the same lines....  
  
But that didn't stop her from hating him.  
  
"Their not my boyfriends!" Hermione snapped, "and besides they're probably too busy putting people like your father in Azkaban, where they belong."  
  
She struck a nerve but he wasn't about to let her know that, his smirk vanished for a moment then reappeared as quick as it had gone.  
  
"Well...." he said sitting up straight and moving closer to her, Hermione backed away slightly wondering what he was going to do.  
  
He was going to make her as uncomfortable as he could, he was going to trick her into believing he had a thing for her, he was going to embarrass her and make her wish she was never born- he was going to brake her and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
"That buys us more time then...." he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
Hermione reached for her wand but soon found she didn't need to, Draco sat up straight us if nothing had happened.  
  
Just then Ron, Harry and Ginny came bursting into the compartment, "Oh Hermione! We've been looking everywhere for you! Sorry we're late, I found Lavender and got a little sidetrac- hey what are you doing here Malfoy!"  
  
Ron said as he noticed Draco's presence.  
  
Draco stood up as Harry and Ron reached for their wands, "Oh yes Granger" Malfoy sneered, "Potter and Weasely have indeed been saving the world"  
  
Hermione glared at him, "oh and look" he said nodding towards Ginny, "It seems as you've been replaced" and with that he gave Hermione a quick wink and pushed past Harry and Ron who were standing with their wands out, rather confused.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked tucking his wand in his robes and turning to face a angry Hermione, "nothing" she grumbled and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what happened with Lavender?" Ron grinned and took a seat next to her, "well...." he began but Hermione wasn't listening.  
  
Instead she was thinking of what had just happened with Malfoy, none of it made any sense.  
  
Draco closed the compartment door with a very smug look on his face, "Is that ALL?" Pansy Parkinson said shrilly, "that was nothing, she was hardly even intimidated." "Yeah" Millicent Bullstrode said nodding her head.  
  
"Are you questioning me?" Draco snapped angrily, "No, of course not" Pansy said quickly, "it's just that-" but Draco interrupted her "trust me, Granger was intimidated enough, I'll win this bet, but for it to be successful I have to take it slow. I can't exactly rush in and try to corrupt her now, can I? She'll defiantly know something is up. No I have to gain her trust first," Draco said darkly.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I never loose a bet" Malfoy said darkly, earning a dreamy gaze by pansy, "You watch, Granger will wish she was never born."  
  
Ok so tell me what you think, any suggestions? Should I continue?  
  
I know it's only the first chapter so work with me here.  
  
Please read and review!!!  
  
Oh and please tell me if the italics and stuff don't show. 


End file.
